Hatefuck
by Somnus.n
Summary: Observó a su compañera recostada a un lado, entonces ésta abrió los ojos con pesadumbre y parpadeó logrando que sus pestañas revolotearan. Sasuke mordió su labio admirado... —Me lo cuentas de nuevo.— pidió ella removiéndose en el acto y luego le abrazó escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del muchacho. [Los días de la semana, y cómo Sasuke los recuerda]
1. Chapter 1

Hatefuck

 **Miércoles**

La observó por el rabillo del ojo por segunda vez, entonces su larga cabellera cubría sus ojos y sólo le era posible ver el perfil de su respingada nariz. Chasqueó la lengua, un poco molesto consigo mismo por – a su parecer- ser insistente con el tema. El que ella ese día hubiese optado por sentarse lejos y no a su lado como siempre solía hacerlo no era algo de lo que tuviese que preocuparse, al contrario, pensó Sasuke, debía sentirse aliviado de haberse librado de su pegajosa compañera.

Iruka sensei se paseó por el espacio entre los banquillos y uno a uno fue entregando los exámenes, esto distrajo al muchacho que puso mayor atención a la calificación que estaba recibiendo.

—Felicitaciones— oyó que le decía su sensei mientras se alejaba. Sasuke observó su nota y rápidamente una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó entre sus labios, satisfecho consigo mismo miró a su alrededor percatándose de que, como siempre Naruto había sacado la peor calificación y hacía mohines de molestia. Pero, más allá, donde Iruka sensei entregaba el último examen y éste le sonreía a aquella muchacha supo entonces, que no era el único ni la más alta nota.

Esa misma mañana Sasuke supo de alguna u otra manera, que su compañera provocaría sensaciones confusas en él.

 **Sábado**

Sasuke sacó los kunai escuchando a lo lejos como Naruto lanzaba los propios a las copas de los árboles, haciendo las marcas respectivas para poder caminar sobre los troncos acumulando chacra en la planta de los pies. "Uno, dos, tres" contó y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para que el impulso le permitiera mayor ventaja, sin embargo, al igual que su compañero cayó al suelo obviando de una vez el hecho de que, la práctica era mucho más difícil que la teoría. Demonios, ¿cómo era capaz de hacer ninjutsus con elemento fuego y no era capaz du subir a la copa del maldito árbol?

—¡Vaya, esto es divertido!— escuchó el muchacho, era la voz de su compañera. Miró a los costados para ver donde se encontraba, y qué era aquello que tanta gracia le hacía. Pero la voz de Kakashi sensei felicitando al único miembro femenino que había logrado caminar por la corteza del árbol le llevó a observar a las alturas y encontrarse allí con una muy feliz Sakura sentada tranquilamente en una gruesa rama.

No supo bien que sentir en ese momento. Se suponía que ella era la muchacha en aprietos, la compañera a la que había que rescatar de las dificultades y de los enemigos, no obstante, allí estaba muy serena logrando ser mejor que él en el control del chakra. Apretó los labios un poco furioso, la cólera le subió por la garganta, algo se quemaba ahí y molestaba un montón. De pronto se descubrió pensando que no quería verla más.

Pero minutos más tardes pudo ver como su amistoso compañero le pedía consejos para poder lograr subir igual que ella, apretó los puños y pudo sentir la tensión en sus nudillos. Mierda, aquello le molestaba aún más. ¿Por qué simplemente no podía ser como Naruto e ir a pedir ayuda? No, jamás. No podía, no le daría en el gusto a Sakura, ni a Naruto, además, Uchiha Sasuke debía mantener su reputación.

 **Martes**

Sentía el poder correr por sus venas, la vibración de un nuevo chakra removiendo cada célula de su piel. Se puso en pie pese a la fuerte presión que azotaba su cabeza y en el acto pudo ver como Naruto yacía recostado inconsciente a su lado. De pronto el mundo recobró sentido, oyó las voces a la distancia y volteó alerta recordando que se encontraba en la segunda fase de los exámenes chunnin. Y allí, a la distancia pudo ver a su compañera, a su siempre preocupada compañera, a la muchacha en apuros, a la chica a la que debía rescatar arrodillada. ¡! Un momento, y por sus espaldas la cascada de un cabello cortado tirado en la tierra. El largo cabello de su compañera… y, por si fuera poco, unos cuantos kunai incrustados en sus piernas e hilos de sangre recorriendo la sien izquierda de Sakura.

No supo cómo, ni en qué momento, pero las entrañas comenzaron a arderle, quemaban de tal manera que llegaban a doler, dolían de rabia, de impotencia y de ira pura. ¿Por qué él no había estado allí despierto para protegerla? Pensó, antes de hablar con una voz que ni él mismo logró reconocer, tan grave, tan fuera de él:

Sakura ¿quién te hizo eso?

 **Viernes**

Debía irse, marcharse de aquel lugar que tan débil le hacía. De ese lugar que le convertía en una persona demasiado humana. Siguió su camino, ignorando el dolor que le provocaba escuchar las palabras de su compañera a la distancia. Demonios, Sakura, pensó. Vete. Pero la muchacha insistió y amenazó con gritar, entonces simplemente no quedó de otra. A toda velocidad se situó a las espaldas de Sakura. Mierda, pensó, olía bien como siempre. Podía oler la fragancia de la muchacha, podía ver el cuello que se asomaba por entre sus cabellos cortos, podía ver sus pequeños hombros subir y bajar al son de aquel llanto, de un lamento que jamás nadie había hecho por él antes. Esta vez contuvo la quemazón en su estómago, debía hacerlo porque de lo contrario simplemente aceptaría su propuesta, se quedaría allí a ser feliz y a olvidar la meta de matar a su hermano. Olvidaría la venganza y se embarcaría en una vida más luminosa, con aquella nueva familia, el quipo 7.

Oyó el sonido del viento, la brisa elevar y llevarse las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor, pensó, pero fue sólo un sencillo segundo de locura. Ese era su destino, y para cumplirlo debía marcharse, no sin antes lograr destruir todo lazo que le atara a la debilidad. Por eso no podía responderle a su compañera, responderle que efectivamente desde algún momento hasta ese entonces algo había logrado despertar en él. Que, dentro de cada sonrisa y gesto de preocupación, la inocencia de su compañera lograba recordarle algo que él mismo había perdido hace tanto tiempo… Cerró los ojos, los apretó con fuerza. Aquella niña no era de ninguna manera la misma que solía perseguirle, entendía que tal como él, ambos habían cambiado y que los sentimientos a su vez, también. Pero no podía darse el gusto, no justo ahora que ya había tomado una decisión, que comenzaría a hacerse más fuerte y que en el futuro lograría vencer a Itachi. Entonces, mordió su labio inferior ignorando con toda la voluntad que le quedaba las ganas de abrazarla, de al menos poder abrazarla.

—Sakura,— logro decir y supo que sería lo último que jamás le diría.- Gracias


	2. Chapter 2

**Jueves**

La ve por primera vez en años, con los ojos muy abiertos mirándole directamente a él. Y algo en su estómago arrasa como un huracán, porque de pronto verla ahí le trae tantos recuerdos. Recuerdos que ha estado tanto tiempo suprimiendo, y la detesta. Tiene enormes ganas de deshacerse de aquellos ojos verdes, de cortarle el alma por hacerle sentir vivo otra vez. Demonios. ¿Podría al menos disimular que le ha estado extrañando? ¿Es ese siquiera el sentimiento que aquella mirada inocente transmite?

La ve por primera vez en años, frunciendo los labios, curvándolos para pronunciar su nombre en un susurro, allí abajo donde se ha hecho una grieta y dónde un desconocido también le ha estado observando. Pero es ella quien finalmente importa, aquella muchacha que luce tan distinta de la niña que dejó la última vez en una banca. ¿Aún le quiere? ¿Aún piensa en él? ¿Aún le importa siquiera un poco?

Y se lamenta, porque, aunque la vea de pie ahí con los pies en el suelo incapaz de moverse, él debe proseguir. Y espera que no le quiera como antes, que no sufra por él, que ahora no le ruegue regresar.

Porque se deshará de ella, y de todo aquello que le haga sentir vivo, de todo aquello que le reviva de la muerte.

 **Domingo**

No lo sabe con exactitud, y hasta cierto punto le resulta irónico que todos los caminos que decida tomar, venganza, amor, odio, soledad, le lleven siempre hasta ese punto. A ella, a Sakura.

La muchacha tiembla, e incluso aunque no tuviese la posibilidad de escucharlo, Sasuke habría jurado que el corazón de su ex compañera latía desembozadamente, tan temeroso y vulnerable ante lo que él le pedía…

Las entrañas le arden. Sabe que está mal, por donde se le vea está mal. Pedirle a ella, que siempre ha estado dispuesta a todo por él, que mate a Karin que yace tendida en el suelo, sangrando, mierda, está mal.

¿Es un martirio, ¿verdad?

Intentará matarla, porque matándola a ella puede deshacerse de los escombros de su antigua vida, de la calidez que le proporcionaba verla sólo a la distancia sonreírle. Tomará su último suspiro en sus manos, porque si no es en sus manos no será en las de nadie más. Dolería demasiado saber que alguien más hubiese intentado arrebatarla del mundo.

Lo haría él, sí.

Y alza la mano acumulando el chakra suficiente para generar un chidori, mordiendo su labio, finalmente a la espera de que la muchacha en peligro esta vez tenga a alguien para salvarla, como él solía hacerlo. Sólo que esta vez los papeles han cambiado, y está ahí tras su espalda como un depredador buscando el momento preciso para atacar, y aunque el momento pareciese no llegar, cierra los ojos… porque puede que así le duela menos arrancarle la vida, de su vida.

"Chica con suerte" , piensa una vez que Kakashi ha llegado a rescatarla.


End file.
